Dean and Seamus Throughout the Years (Deanmus)
by KodiakFangirl
Summary: This is a fluffy story about Dean an Seamus. Each chapter is a year of Hogwarts for them which will eventually lead through their life after Hogwarts. It spans their relationship starting as friendship and evolving into romantic. If you like Dean and Seamus or just cute gay fanfiction then this is for you. The rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was terrified stepping onto platform 9 ¾ for his first time. He was muggleborn (as far as he knew) and it was a whole new world to him. He saw so many people dressed oddly in robes while he was sporting jeans and a black shirt. After saying goodbye to his parents and fighting the urge to cry out of fear he boarded the train. He passed several cars looking in nervously not sure whether to go in. This went on for a while. He felt too awkward to ask to join anyone.

Eventually Dean got to a car with just a short boy in it. His eyes met the short boys almost pleading for him to talk. Sure enough he did, "Wanna sit here mate?" Dean smiled with relief and said, "Thanks," as he reached out his hand to shake the boy's. "I'm Seamus Finnegan. I'm a half and half. Me dad's a muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. What about you?" Dean stumbled on his words at Seamus's odd introduction of himself, "Well, umm, my mom's a muggle and I don't know about my dad, so I'm either half or none."

Seamus grinned, "That's cool. Do you know what house you want to be?" Dean hadn't done much research so he didn't really have an answer, "I don't know," he told Seamus. "That's alright," said Seamus, "I want to be in Gryffindor they're the brave ones ya know. Well whatever I am I hope you are too. You seem cool." This made Dean smile. He liked this kid. He didn't have much to say, but that was fine, because Seamus talked his ear off for most of the ride. Seamus even bought him a treat from the trolley, Bertie Botts every flavored beans. They were a weird treat; some tasted good and some were just disgusting, but Dean thought they were cool and Seamus said they were his favorite. Dean hoped they would be friends at Hogwarts.

Sure enough they both got sorted into Gryffindor and they were assigned to the same room. So were three other nice seeming boys. Harry potter who was apparently very famous, a boy who he seemed to be best friends with named Ron and a boy who seemed even more terrified to be there than him named Neville.

Dean followed Seamus around like a puppy. He felt swallowed by the giant that Hogwarts was. He felt safer trusting Seamus to guide him around, despite how silly it was, as Hogwarts was just as new a place to Seamus as it was to him. They had all the same classes together, so that was easy. Dean often felt self-conscious and worried he was annoying Seamus constantly following around. Most days Dean would ask Seamus to make sure he wasn't a bother. Every time Seamus would laugh and respond, "No you're not a bother. You're my best mate. It's great having you around all the time." This would make Dean beam with delight.

When their roommate Harry was given a spot on the quidditch team Dean got really curious and asked Seamus what it was. This got Seamus really excited and he spent days going over every quidditch fact he knew. Dean grew infatuated with the sport and could not wait until the first game. He wished he could have tried out, but settled for the excitement of getting to watch every game. As his confidence grew he started interjecting Seamus more trying to get turns to speak. One day he turned to Seamus as he was telling him about a quidditch world cup and told him, "You know I'm dragging you to every game right?" Seamus grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way mate."

On the day of the first game Dean dressed in every item of Gryffindor clothing he had. Seamus bought him a Gryffindor pennant to wave. Dean was eternally grateful to have him as a friend. They sat in the Gryffindor section of the bleachers front row. Dean was so excited he screamed with each point scored by the Gryffindor team. He freaked out when Harry was being tossed around on his broom. Seamus was definitely his best friend, but he'd grown to really like Harry, Ron and Neville too. He instinctively grabbed Seamus's hand out of fear. He immediately worried that it was a bad idea and almost took his hand away, but then Seamus squeezed his hand with his eyes fixed on Harry. It was comforting to be holding his best friend's hand through the terrifying incident. They hugged when Harry got back on his broom and again when Harry caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron had become friends with a frizzy haired know it all girl named Hermione around Halloween. It meant that Ron and Harry spent less time with Dean and Seamus, but that was how Dean preferred it. He liked Harry and Ron plenty, but Seamus was his best friend and he was very protective of that. Dean didn't like sharing Seamus. He liked knowing that their friendship was special and just their own.

Dean had felt that way since pretty much the first week, but one thing changed after the quidditch game. Dean began to long for Seamus's touch. Holding his hand at the game had given a Dean a new sensation that just couldn't be matched by anything else. He wanted to figure out how to do it again without it being awkward. Dean came up with an idea one day purely by accident. One day the boys were about to be late for class and they were terrified. No one had been late to McGonagall's class since the first day when she scolded Harry and Ron. She seemed to scare everyone.

Seamus seemed oblivious to the time as he walked slowly trying to tell Dean a story. Dean was getting impatient telling Seamus to hurry up, but Seamus wouldn't listen. Dean rolled his eyes and followed his impulses. He grabbed Seamus's hand and sprinted down the hall pulling his best friend behind him. This shut Seamus up and got him to run to, but neither of the boys let go of their hands until they got outside of the classroom. They had just barely made it to class and Dean had found a way to hold Seamus's hand. After that day Dean used any excuse he could to drag Seamus around places and Seamus never complained.

Christmas break was approaching and Dean didn't want to go home. He missed his family, but the idea of being without Seamus was upsetting. He made Seamus promise to write. Seamus laughed and told him, "It'll only be a couple of weeks mate, but sure I'll write ya." They boarded the train and sat alone in a car together. Seamus pulled a small poorly wrapped package out and handed it to dean. "You got me a gift?" Dean asked. "Kind of," Seamus said and Dean could have sworn he blushed. "I didn't get you anything. I feel awful," Dean told him. "No worries. I don't care about gifts I just wanted you to have this," Seamus responded shaking the package."

Dean smiled and took it. He undid the knot of string and opened it up. It was three Quidditch cards. His smile widened. Seamus smiled back and said, "I have so many and I thought I could help you start collecting." Dean practically jumped out of his seat to hug Seamus, "You are the most amazing best friend ever!" Dean exclaimed in Seamus's ear. Seamus hugged him back and said, "I'm glad you like it," giggling. They hugged again as they parted ways getting off the train before going to their parents.

Dean spent so break telling his mother about school and trying to get used to muggle living again. He constantly thought of Seamus wondering what he was doing. He often laughed aloud to himself thinking of Seamus blowing himself up in class. Dean loved it when he did that he thought it was hilarious. He also worried about it though. So far Seamus had never been badly hurt. The worst that ever happened to him was getting his eyebrows burned off, but Dean always feared something worse could happen.

When the two boys met again on the train platform they practically ran into each other. Dean didn't let go of Seamus for almost a minute before realizing how awkward it must be. Luckily Seamus didn't seem fazed. They spent their train ride back to Hogwarts talking about their holidays. Dean had little to tell, so, like usual, Seamus did most of the talking. He told Dean about all the gifts he got and the gossip he heard from his parents. He told him how cool his parents thought it was that Seamus shared a room with the famous Harry Potter. Dean nodded along half listening to Seamus and just half watching his mouth move excitedly as he spoke.

When they got to Hogwarts Dean and Seamus greeted Harry, Ron and Neville and shared abridged stories of their holiday. Harry and Ron had stayed at school, so they didn't have to unpack again. The two of them ran off to spend time with Hermione leaving Seamus, Dean and Neville to unpack their stuff.

Classes started again quickly and Dean and Seamus struggled to stay on top of their work. When the boys were not attending classes or doing their homework they were either talking about Quidditch or actually going to watch the games. They even went to games where Gryffindor wasn't playing. Seamus often joked to Dean, "You must be the biggest Quidditch nut this school has ever seen." Dean felt proud of this despite it actually being Seamus teasing him.

Harry and Ron had begun acting suspicious before the holiday, but it got much worse after. Dean and Seamus struggled with deciding whether or not to ask them about what was going on. They eventually decided on not asking. Especially after Harry, Ron and Hermione lost Gryffindor 150 points by sneaking outside at night.

As the end of the year was approaching time sped up. Dean realized if he hated spending just Christmas away from Seamus how was he going to last a whole summer? He tried to soak up all of Seamus he could get. He listened to all of his long stories and laughed at all his lame jokes. He asked him questions about homework even when he knew the answer just to hear his voice more.

Too many things kept reminding Dean that the year was almost over. The quidditch season ended. The weather became warmer and flowers covered the grounds. But most of all what fueled the realization was the thing Dean dreaded most, the finals. Dean wasn't a bad student, but he had heard that Hogwarts finals were brutal. The only thing that kept him going through the endeavor was studying with Seamus.

The two of them spend most of their free time sitting close in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, mostly undisturbed. They read books together and quizzed each other. When they read together they would take turns reading pages to each other. They sat so close Dean could feel Seamus's breath on his neck when he was reading aloud to him.

At the very end of the year a major event took place in the school. Dean and Seamus's very own roommate Harry Potter apparently took on the infamous Lord Voldemort in a secret part of the school. Ron and Hermione had also been part of the event. Dean and Seamus were amazed by what they heard had happened there and agreed that if all they heard should be believed to be true then Harry really did live up to his reputation. Best of all their heroic feats, and apparently one done by their other roommate Neville as well, made it so Gryffindor won the house cup.

The last day finally came and Dean felt a knot in his stomach that would not loosen. It was time to say goodbye to his best friend. They packed up together talking with Harry and Ron and congratulating them yet again on their heroics. The two boys were really quite modest about it, which impressed Dean. Seamus being himself was still bombarding them with questions about what happened. Poor Harry and Ron Dean thought, but they were good sports and answered whatever questions they could.

Dean and Seamus were able to find a car for just the two of them yet again on the train. Dean was eternally grateful. The last thing he wanted was to share his last couple hours with Seamus. Seamus told Dean about all the things that he was excited to do the coming summer. Seamus asked Dean tons of questions about what he was going to do that summer. Dean had a couple answers, but all he could think about was that he was that the only thing he was going to do that summer was miss Seamus.

When the train pulled into the station Dean's face fell and his heart dropped. This was it. This was goodbye. He wasn't going to see his best friend for several months. It took all he had to pull himself out of the seat and walk off the train. Dean followed Seamus out of the train. He was holding back tears with every bit of his strength. When they exited Seamus pulled him into a tight and long hug,

As Dean hugged him he finally allowed himself to accept a realization that he had been trying to ignore all year. He liked Seamus as more than a friend. He didn't want to. Seamus was his best mate and he was worried he would make things awkward. It was obvious, though by his need for his touch and to be alone with him constantly. After what felt like an eternity Seamus let go of Dean and said, "See ya mate. Have a great summer." Dean could have sworn he saw tears in Seamus's eyes. Dean wasn't sure he was gay, but that didn't matter. As he watched his best friend run towards his parents it became painstakingly clear. He had a crush on Seamus Finnegan and it was big one!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't stop thinking about Seamus all summer. He kept debating in his mind the question of if Seamus might feel the same way that he did. He also debated with himself about if he should try to do something about his feelings for Seamus. As much as he would wish everyday for Seamus to return his feelings, the odds that Seamus did were small. What if Dean confessed his feelings to Seamus and lost his best friend?

Dean didn't know what to do. He was at war with himself. He wished he could just stop thinking about him for even a day. He feared that he wouldn't be able to act normal around him. More than anything, though, Dean just longed for him. He longed to see his beautiful face. He longed to hear his captivating voice. He longed to listen to his interesting, if not a bit annoying, stories.

When the day finally came to board the Hogwarts Express Dean felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. He crossed through the barrier into platform nine and three quarters and immediately locked eyes with Seamus. They ran towards each other and hugged for a good minute. Dean felt so happy having his arms around Seamus. He smelled the boy's hair. He couldn't help but smile. When Seamus eventually pulled away it took everything he had for Dean to do the same. "I missed you mate!" Seamus exclaimed. "I missed you too," Dean responded trying to hold back tears of joy.

They were again able to find themselves an empty car on the train. Dean told Seamus about camping with his mom, but Seamus took over most of the train ride talking about his summer. As they neared Hogwarts Seamus switched gears and began talking about the upcoming school year. He talked about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, and all the cool stuff he had done. He was really excited for him to be his teacher.

They boys exited the train and went to sit in the great hall. They were very surprised to see that Harry and Ron had not arrived and were even more confused when the saw that Hermione was there and just as bewildered by their absence. Dean instantly felt bad for Hermione and asked whom she sat with on the train. She explained that she sat with Neville and Ginny, who she explained was Ron's little sister. "Curious that she got on the train and Ron didn't," Seamus said verbalizing Dean's thoughts. "Yeah it really is," Hermione agreed with a frown.

The new students were sorted into their houses and no surprise there, but Ginny ended up in Gryffindor like the rest of her siblings. Dean was getting really worried about Harry and Ron, but Seamus seemed to forget about it as soon as the food was out. Granted the food was spectacular as usual, but Dean couldn't believe that Seamus wasn't as curious as him. Dean also felt bad, because he knew how much Ron loved the feasts, especially the fried chicken.

Dean felt a rush of relief when he got to his room and Harry and Ron were sitting there. "What happened to you guys?" he immediately asked. "It's a long story," Harry said. "So tell us," Dean responded. "Alright," Harry said and proceeded to tell them about not being able to get on the train platform and how they flew Ron's dad's car to school and got caught in a murderous tree." Seamus was amazed by the story, "I can't believe you guys weren't expelled," he told them. "Actually if Snape got his way we would have been," Ron told him, "McGonagall just gave us detention."

Classes started and Dean was pretty much immediately confused upon meeting his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He did not seem so heroic or amazing. In fact he seemed annoying and incompetent. He glanced over to Seamus several times during the period and saw by the look on his face that Seamus was also unimpressed. After class Dean asked his best friend, "So what was up with him? I thought he was supposed to be this great hero or whatever." Seamus answered, "I don't know mate, but he's certainly not what his books make him out to be. All the girls seem quite in love with him though." Despite his horrible teaching skills Dean did see how he was good looking, but he was not going to tell Seamus this. Plus his actions totally negated his looks.

Herbology was almost as insufferable. They were potting what were called mandrakes. They were by far the most annoying things Dean had ever heard. Even with his earmuffs on their screams were intolerable. Neville even fainted. The poor guy got hurt so often. Between his annoying classes and dealing with his feelings for Seamus feared that this was not going to be a great year.

Sadly things got worse. Not too far into the school year a big scandal broke loose. Written on the wall of the school in blood the words: _The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware_. Next to the writing was Mr. Filtch's cat, Mrs. Norris, who was petrified. Harry had apparently been the first one to stumble upon the writing and Mr. Filtch blamed him immediately. Dean obviously knew there was no way his friend had anything to do with it, of course.

In history Professor Binns told the class about what the words meant. Dean didn't like the explanation one bit. There possibly was a giant monster living in the castle out to kill people, specifically muggleborn people. For all he knew he was a muggle born. He might be in danger. Dean's heart was racing by the end of Binns' story.

After class Dean pulled Seamus to the wall in the hallway, "There might be an evil killing monster in the school!" he screamed. "Calm down!" Seamus practically snapped at him. "How can I calm?" Dean asked, "I might be muggleborn!" Seamus rolled his eyes, "But it's just a story. There's no proof that it's true." Dean's was getting angry, "Did you not here how he spoke about it all? He clearly doesn't think it's just a story and neither do I. Are you forgetting about Mrs. Norris?" Dean grabbed his head with his hands out of instinct. Seamus grabbed on of his wrists and lowered his arm; "There's no use worrying about mate. Just try not to think about it."

Dean wanted to argue with Seamus and say it wasn't that easy, but having the boy's hand wrapped around his wrist was too distracting and Dean couldn't think about anything else. He took a deep breath and lowered his other arm. Seamus let got of his wrist, "You okay now?" He asked, "A bit better,' Dean answered. Seamus hugged him and they made their way back to their dorm room.

Dean got excited for quidditch to start up again. That was definitely something to get his mind off the monster. He missed quidditch all summer long. He was pumped for the first game. He had heard Malfoy bought his way on the team, which made him pissed, but he knew Harry was a far better seeker anyways, so it didn't matter. When the first game rolled around Dean showed up, like last year, decked out in all of his Gryffindor gear.

Seamus, of course, went with him to the game and they found good seats. Dean was glad to see Gryffindor's own Lee Jordan still at the announcing both. Dean loved Lee's commentary. Sadly soon after the game started things started to go wrong. For the second year in a row Harry's first game proved to be deadly for him. Instead of his broom attacking him this year, however, it was a bludger. Once again Dean grabbed Seamus's hand as he watched his roommate in peril.

In the end Harry caught the snitch, but suffered injury in the process. He was lucky, still, as it was clear the bludger was on a mission to kill him. All that happened was that Harry's arm was broken. Well at first that was it, but Lockhart tried to fix the broken bone and instead removed his bones all together. Dean and Seamus went with Ron, Hermione and a couple others to visit Harry in the hospital as he went to get his bones regrown, but they were soon sent back to their dorm room.

Not much later another attack happened and this time on a student. It was a younger boy named Colin Creevey who often followed Harry around. Dean freaked out when he heard. He kept repeating, "Oh god. This can't be happening. What if I died? What do I do?" and other nonsense like that. He only shut up when Seamus pulled him into a hug. Dean wept on Seamus' shoulder as Seamus whispered, "you'll be fine I promise," despite having no authority to promise such things.

The school's response to the attack was to teach students how to duel. Seamus was excited to learn how to duel, but Dean just questioned how helpful the skill would actually be against a monster. While learning to duel a creepy fact was revealed. While harry dueled Malfoy a snake became part of the equation and Harry talked to it. Everyone freaked out at this knowledge.

People started saying that Harry must be the heir of Slytherin if he can talk to snakes. Deep down Dean knew this was absurd, as he knew Harry couldn't be the culprit with Mrs. Norris, but Deans worried mind warped his judgment. He kept thinking what if? What if it was Harry? He slept in the same room as him! If it was Harry then Dean could easily be next! Seamus yelled at him when he expressed his concerns, "Harry is our friend!" he screamed, "You must know it's an idiotic suggestion to think that it could be him." Dean nodded and said, "You're right, sorry," but part of him still wondered and worried.

His suspicions got worse when Justin got attacked, since he was the one the snake almost attacked when Harry talked to it. The Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick had been attacked too. Dean did not mention his continuing fears to Seamus this time though, as he didn't want to get yelled at again. Plus he felt if he said it out loud he'd believe it more and he really didn't want to believe it.

On the bright side there was one good thing that came with all this fear. Dean felt guilty that he found a good side to it as so many bad things happened, but he couldn't help, but make use of it. Every time he freaked out about the attacks and feared for his own safety Seamus would hug him. After a while of noticing this Dean would occasionally freak out when he didn't really need to, just because he longed for Seamus' touch. It wasn't right and Dean knew that, but he couldn't help it.

When Christmas came Dean was actually a bit happy to go home and leave the attacks behind, but he still hated the idea of leaving Seamus. He wasn't sure if he should tell his mom about what was going on at Hogwarts. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about the issues, but he feared she wouldn't let him return if she knew. As much as being at the school scared him, being without Seamus scared him more. He resolved to only tell her about classes and, of course, about Seamus. He talked about Seamus so much over the summer he feared she had figured out that he had feelings for him.

When they got back Dean tried to focus on other things besides the attacks. To get his mind off of it he made a big decision. Dean decided it was time to tell Seamus how he felt. He spent much of his down time thinking of when would be the right time and how he should tell him. He also fantasized about kissing him more than he cared to admit. He imagined him telling Seamus and Seamus saying he felt the same way and then he'd kiss him. He could almost feel the softness of Seamus' lips on his when he closed his eyes.

Sadly his thoughts were forced back to worries when a terrifying incident occurred. The newest victim of the attacks turned out to be none other than Harry and Ron's best friend Hermione. She was the smartest person he knew and he thought if she couldn't defend herself against whatever the monster was then he certainly had no chance! It was then, though, that he knew for sure that Harry couldn't be involved. There was no way he'd attack one of his best friends. Dean felt very foolish for doubting Harry even just the tiniest bit.

Dean started wondering when, if ever, the school would get shut down. Too many people had been attacked for nothing to happen, right? Soon the ministry would have to step in if Dumbledore didn't do something. I mean no one died, but someone could and that's not okay. Dean spent every day in fear. To calm him down Seamus would hug him every night before bed, so that Dean could sleep. He often had nightmares about being killed by some monster, but just as often he'd dream of Seamus.

One day the school was awoken to a great story. Apparently the night before the monster took Ginny and Harry rescued her. Harry and Ron had apparently overheard the teachers talking and found the chamber with Lockhart who had been proven a fraud that same night. Harry went in the chamber and battled with both a younger version of He Who Must Not Be Named and the monster its self. The monster had turned out to be a Basilisk, which was a giant snake creature with eyes that can kill you. Harry killed the monster with the sword of Gryffindor and got hurt in the process, but Dumbledore's phoenix saved him.

It was all an extraordinary story. Dean felt even more honored to be living with Harry than he already did. Harry once again lived up to his reputation. Dean finally was able to relax. He hugged Seamus out of happiness this time rather than fear. As he hugged his best friend he decided in that moment that he would tell him. He had to. He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

That night at dinner several extraordinary things happened. All those who were petrified were cured and entered in the hall. Harry and Ron both were rejoiced to have Hermione back. Hagrid returned, but Dean felt foolish, as he didn't notice he had left due to his fearful state. Best of all Dumbledore canceled finals. Everybody but Hermione was happy. Dean was doubly glad as this gave him more time to tell Seamus how he felt.

Over the next couple days Dean planned for the perfect moment and the perfect words. He kept thinking he had come up with the perfect idea, but would later think his idea was dumb. He felt like a writer in a movie who kept writing ideas down on paper and then crumpling them up and throwing them away. He knew he wasn't going to tell him with other people around. Dean's heart was constantly racing wondering if this would be the moment he would tell him. Days went by and Dean kept giving up and not telling him. He started to wonder if it was the best idea. Maybe he shouldn't tell him.

It was getting to be almost too late. There was one day left before they were to return home. Seamus wanted to get started on packing, because he felt he waited too long last year. Dean went up to their room with him. No one else was there. It was now or never he told himself. His heart was pounding so hard and fast he feared it would explode right out of his chest. There were so many butterflies in his stomach he felt like he might puke. He watched Seamus pack for several minutes and eventually, practically yelled, "Seamus!"

Seamus looked up startled. This was it Dean thought. Dean was sitting on Seamus' bed next to his suitcase. "I have to tell you something," Dean said, "I don't really know how to say this. I mean I've thought of many ways to say it, but none are good enough. I hope this doesn't make you upset with me. Oh I don't know how to put this." Dean was fidgeting with his hands like crazy.

Seamus took two steps over, so he was standing just above Dean. Dean was quite a bit taller, but with him sitting on Seamus' bed and Seamus standing Dean was a bit bellow him. Dean stammered, "uh um," but before he could say anything else Seamus kissed him! Dean couldn't believe it. He threw his hands up and then awkwardly placed them on Seamus's back. He couldn't believe it! He was kissing Seamus! His lips were as soft and sweet as Dean imagined.

When he pulled away after a few more seconds Seamus looked down, "Sorry," he said, "you just have to idea how long I've wanted to do that." Dean laughed, "Trust me I do," he responded. Seamus smiled and kissed him again. After a minute or two of kissing Dean broke away, "I had no idea you felt the same way," he told Seamus. "Are you kidding?" Seamus asked, "I've liked you for so long." Dean stood up, so he was now the taller one, "I wish I had tried to tell you sooner," he said, "Now I really don't want to leave you tomorrow." Seamus frowned, "I totally forgot about that. I guess we have to make tonight count I guess." Dean smiled and leaned into Seamus.

They kept kissing that night until they heard people coming into their room. They sat in their own car and snogged most of their way home. Occasionally Dean would break apart from Seamus and say things like, "You better write me," to which Seamus would reply, "Of course," or "I'm going to miss you so much," to which Seamus would reply, "I'm going to miss you like crazy." When the train docked they had one more passionate kiss and after leaving the train they hugged a really long time before running off to their family. Dean couldn't wait until the next year!


	3. Chapter 3

They spent all summer writing each other and wishing they were together. When the day finally came that they were to return to Hogwarts neither Dean of Seamus could contain their joy. Seamus was first to spot Dean in Kings Cross Station and he ran to him, arm outstretched. Dean saw Seamus and caught him in his arms. They stood hugging for about a minute before they realized it might seem weird to other people. They were very glad to be together, but they were not ready to let people know about them.

The rushed onto the train and once they found a car they almost immediately began snogging. It had been so long since either of them had tasted the other's lips and it felt so right to be kissing again. A knock came at their car and they very quickly broke apart. Neville stuck his head in, "Mind if I join you?" he asked, "Everywhere else is full." Dean and Seamus shared a glace. More than anything they wanted to say no, so they could continue snogging, but it would seem suspicious is they did, plus they liked Neville. He was their friend and they didn't want to be rude and send him away. Also, Neville wasn't exactly popular and not too many other people would be so willing to let him in. Dean answered him, "Sure buddy." Neville smiled widely, "Thanks, you are like the seventh car I've asked."

The three of them spent the car ride catching each other up on their summers. Poor Neville didn't have the best summer with his grandmother, she didn't treat him that well. Seamus told them about the new broom he got and how he spent the summer practicing with it. Neville told him that he should try out for quidditch, but Seamus just laughed, he loved quidditch, but he was not good enough to play, plus he loved watching from the stands, he joked, "If I did whom would Dean have to watch with?" Neville then asked Dean if he would ever try out, "Maybe one day," he said, "I'm not nearly good enough with a broom yet, plus same goes for Seamus who would he have to watch with if it weren't for me?"

Often throughout the train ride Dean and Seamus would glance at each other and share a look of longing. At one point in the train ride the train became very dark and cold. Instinctively Seamus reached over and grabbed Dean's hand before remembering that Neville was there and quickly yanked it away hoping he hadn't noticed. Luckily it seemed that he hadn't. From not too far away the three of them heard a scream. Later in the ride they learned the scream had come from their friend Harry who had fainted after a dementor had come into his car. Dean didn't know what a dementor was, so Seamus had to explain, "I get why he fainted, poor guy," Dean said after learning what they were.

The beginning of the year feast was delicious as always. Harry didn't seem to have much of an appetite after what happened to him on the train, but Ron viciously attacked his food as always. Dean and Seamus got no alone time that night and went to bed pretty disappointed. Luckily, being the first day and all, Ron, Harry and Neville went to breakfast a little early, so Dean and Seamus got some private time. As soon as they were alone they began snogging like there was no tomorrow. "I missed you so much," Dean told Seamus when he got a break for air. Seamus responded, "I missed you too."

Dean had grown a considerable amount over the summer and Seamus hadn't even grown an inch. Dean was now towering over Seamus, so he had to bend down to be on level to kiss him. The height difference was nice, Dean thought, Seamus was about at the level of his heart and it was cute he was so small. Seamus happened to think dean was pretty hot being so tall. After a few minutes they decided they get to breakfast too, so that they could have enough to eat before class, they had all their classes together this year; they planned it that way, so it wasn't like they weren't going to see each other all day.

One of the classes they signed up for was divination. They both thought it seemed interesting, sadly they regretted their choice as soon as they had their first lesson. Their teacher seemed a bit, well, maybe a bit crazy and they severely doubted her ability to see into the future. They had heard despite everything the class wasn't so hard to pass, so they decided they might as well stay in it and see what happens. Plus Harry, Ron and Neville were in the class so at least their bunkmates and friends were there too.

There was another new class that Dean and Seamus were looking forward to. Care of Magical creatures. There teacher was going to be Hagrid, who they knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione were close to, so he must be a great guy. Their textbook was pretty cool too. Scare but cool. It was a monster book that seemed to be alive which is interesting. The textbook annoyed some people, but Dean and Seamus weren't. The first class proved not to be a disappointment. Hagrid was instructing them about hippogriffs and actually had some there at the instruction. Harry got to pet and ride one named Buckbeak, but sadly the same hippogriff attacked Draco Malfoy and class ended abruptly. Dean and Seamus really hoped Hagrid wouldn't get fired over this, as Malfoy was known to be a brat about such things. Luckily for them Hagrid did get to stay and they got to continue enjoying his class.

Another cool class for them was defense against the dark arts. Professor Lupin easily proved to be the best teacher they had for it yet, but that wasn't saying too much as Dean and Seamus hated Quirrel and Lockhart. Lupin taught the class about boggarts. Dean was terrified about going up. He had a feeling he knew what his boggart would turn into. He really liked Seamus, maybe even loved him, but he was terrified about people finding out about them. What if the boggart turned into the two of them kissing? What if everyone found out? Just as bad, what if Seamus gets upset that that's his worst fear. Would Seamus end things with him if he knew how secretly ashamed of the relationship Dean was? Luckily for Dean none of this happened, as Dean never made it to the front of the line. Neither did Harry, but that was because Lupin apparently didn't want him to. The most interesting boggart was definitely Neville's as his fear was Snape. What made it so interesting was that to defeat the boggart they did the spell ridikulus which made the fear something funny and Neville's spell made the boggart turn into Snape dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes.

Classes passed and Dean and Seamus were looking forward to their trip into Hogsmeade. It would be like their first official date; kind of. Seamus didn't seem understand Dean's not wanting people to know about their relationship, but the reason he gave for it was because he wanted privacy between them. Dean didn't argue and give his reason he just pretended his justification was exactly the same. The first place they visited during their trip into town was Honeydukes, which had the most delicious candy. Dean bought some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots every flavor beans, while Seamus opted for some fizzing whizbees and some fudge. Next they went to Zonkos joke shop. That store was cool, but they didn't really know what to buy there. They spotted Fred and George there and knew some cool pranks were sure to go down when they got back to school.

Later they ate lunch at The Three Broomsticks. They both ordered turkey legs and some mashed potatoes, which butterbeer to drink of course. The Three Broomsticks had the best butterbeer near Hogwarts, or so they were told. It was pretty good though. During lunch they talked about Quidditch. As much as Dean loved it they did plan miss a couple of the games that year. They of course would go to all the games where Gryffindor played, but they sometimes would sit out other ones, because with so many people at the games it was easier for them to find places for them to be alone and be a real couple. Dean loved those times where they could kiss and hold each other with no one around for him to worry about judging them. But it was really hard to find those times with so many people around. Their first Hogsmeade trip was fun and they couldn't wait for the next one. They were careful not to talk about the trip and to put away the things they got quickly when they came back, because they knew Harry was upset he couldn't go on the trip.

That night things got a bit scary. The boys tried to go to bed but along with many other Gryffindor's they found the Fat Lady's portrait was slashed. It had been broken into by none other than Sirius Black the escaped murderer himself! The students had to spend the night in the Great Hall in sleeping bags. "This year seemed almost too quiet," Seamus Joked to Dean when they got down there trying to lighten the mood. Dean faked a smile and responded, "You're right. It's not Hogwarts if something scary doesn't happed." Dean silently wished to himself that was all that would happen this year, but he knew that was unlikely. When he figured everyone else was asleep he allowed himself to hold Seamus's hand. The events of the nights had scared him and he knew he would sleep easier with his hand in Seamus's.

Dean proved to be right. Not too much later Dean and Seamus attended a Quidditch game where Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff. As usual Dean Gryffindor colors dressed in his sweater, hat, scarf, flag and even had his face painted. Seamus and Dean sat front row screaming for their team, well Dean did most of the screaming, but Seamus screamed a bit too. During the game dementors came into the area. Harry fell off his broom after they arrived. When he saw Harry fall, Dean instinctively grabbed Seamus's hand and didn't let go until it was confirmed Harry was going to be alright. Along with some of Harry's other friends Dean and Seamus went to the hospital after the game. When he woke up they were there when Harry got the terrible news that the Whopping Willow broke his broom. Dean felt especially bad, as he had always admired and envied Harry's Nimbus 2000.

There was one more Hogsmeade trip before the holidays. With the holidays coming up both boys decided that they would spend their first half hour in the town away from each other buying each other a Christmas gift. Dean got Seamus a giant block of Fudge remembering how much Seamus loved it the last time and Seamus bought a toy from Zonkos for Dean. They walked around the town for a while talking about what their plans were for the Holidays, though they really didn't change much from year to year. The town was really nice this time of year with snow everywhere. Dean really wanted to hold Seamus's hand as they walked around, but there was way too many people around, so he just spend his time wishing they could get their own car on their way back for Christmas. They ate at the Tree Broomsticks again. They got butterbeer again, since it was so good.

Luckily for the both of them they did find an empty car on the train ride home. They exchanged gifts and spent much of the train ride kissing. They also cuddled. Dean told Seamus how much he would miss him, "It's only a couple weeks; I think we'll live, " Seamus joked. Dean gave him a playful sad face with puppy dog eyes. Seamus laughed and added, "I'll miss you too mate." Dean laughed and said, "Can we really still call each other 'mate' after, ya know?" Seamus answered, "Why not? I guess we are dating, kind of, well not kind of, almost definitely, but still who says the person you are dating can't still me your mate." Dean smiled and responded, "good point," before leaning in and kissing Seamus again."

They both wrote to each other during their holidays. They enjoyed being home, but they missed each other. On the ride back to Hogwarts they got half of their time alone this time, snogging, before Neville came in and sat with them. Neville complained about having to spend his holidays with his grandmother. Dean and Seamus really felt bad fore Neville. To try to cheer him up Seamus asked Neville some questions about his favorite subject, herbology. Neville did seem to perk up at this and spent the rest of the train ride telling them not so interesting fats about plants. Dean and Seams smiled and nodded along to Neville's information, but were both wishing they could be alone so they could go back to kissing.

Harry had apparently gotten a Firebolt broom for Christmas which had been taken away for inspection incase it was cursed (and/or sent from Sirius Black), but Harry got it back soon after Christmas. Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it. He marveled at it. If he had been jealous of Harry's Nimbus 2000, he was way more jealous of this broom. Harry was going to try it out for his first time in his upcoming game against Ravenclaw. Things between Harry and Ron and Hermione weren't great. Ron told Dean and Seamus that Hermione's cat had eaten his pet rat Scabbers and that he was really upset with her. Seamus and Dean didn't really want to get in the middle of it, so they just said, "aww that sucks man, sorry," and left it there.

Dean couldn't wait for Gryffindor's against Ravenclaw. As usual he bled his Gryffindor colors. He knew that with his new broom, assuming nothing like the dementors happened again, Harry was almost guaranteed a win with that new broom of his. Dean was right. The game was the most fun to watch yet, as Harry sped around the field faster than Dean had ever seen a person fly. It was incredible. Dean tried to imagine himself on that broom whizzing through the air. One day he might try out for quidditch, he told himself, but he wasn't ready yet, he knew that.

Dean and Seamus spent their free time from class mostly studying together. Last year their final exams were cancelled, but they sincerely doubted they would be so lucky this year and they wanted to do well. Well they wanted to do well in every class but divination, as they had given up on that class long ago. They looked forward to their last trip to Hogsmeade. The snow was gone, but the town was still a nice place to be this time they visited the site of the Shrieking Shack, but they didn't go in, almost no one did, that place was terrifying. They visited their favorite places and shared a last lunch at the Three Broomsticks. It was a really nice last trip.

Some sad news comes when Dean and Seamus heard that Buckbeak was going to be put to death soon. Cheering them up very soon after was the quidditch finals. It pretty much always seemed to come down to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dean forced Seamus to dress up as crazily as he always did. It took a week's worth of convincing. "It's the last game!" he begged several times a day, "Please, please, please?! Show your house spirit!" What won him over in the end Seamus joked was Dean's excellent snogging. They showed up the game in all their Gryffindor gear with their faces painted. It was a dirty game, but Gryffindor won in the end winning the house the cup. Dean was overjoyed! It took everything he could not to grab Seamus and kiss him when Harry caught that snitch (he did that once they got back to the dorm as they had beaten the other boys back).

Dean and Seamus's extensive studying paid off, as they felt they did pretty well during their exams. An interesting thing happened during their divination exam (which they felt surprisingly okay during). Professor Trelawney predicted the return of Voldemort's servant before midnight. This gave Dean and Seamus the chills, but they wondered why they were so spooked, as they both believed her to be a quack. The boys finished out their exams without some disaster interrupting. That they knew of at least, as Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to act a bit odd during the last few days of school. They wondered what had happened to them, but they knew better than to ask. They had heard that Lupin was apparently a werewolf, the news shocked them, but they didn't mind much, as they had enjoyed him as a teacher.

They rode home on their own car. Instead of just talking about what they were going to do that summer (and kissing of course, lots of kissing) they also planned some activities to do together. They had talked to their parent's by letter over the last month of school and they had gotten them to agree to let Dean visit Seamus for a couple weeks over the summer. Seamus promised to help Dean get better at flying, so maybe one day he could try out for quidditch. They couldn't wait until then. It would have been so hard to go the entire summer without each other and they were extremely grateful that they wouldn't have to do it this year!


End file.
